To be precise, this invention concerns a device suitable for making control templates or cams which memorize the lateral profile of a shaped piece and which are employed in devices reproducing and sensing the finished profile in machines used to produce shaped pieces in general. One type of machine is the subject of our copending U.S. application Ser. No. 867,598, filed Jan. 6, 1978.
As shown in the aforesaid U.S. patent application, the machine to produce shaped pieces comprises in reciprocal combination and coordination a bench for entraining, guiding and processing, crosswise to which there runs at least one tool controlled by devices reproducing the profile; at the entrance of said bench there is a loader device and planing-grooving means, and at the exit thereof there are planing means.
The reproducing devices preferentially employed in the aforesaid machine can make use of the templates of a closed shape, the outline of which corresponds functionally to the profile of the shaped sample piece to be reproduced.
Therefore, a purpose of this invention is to provide a device suitable for reproducing simply and easily on said templates having a closed shape or on a rotating element the profile of the shaped sample piece with its conformation as obtained along one profile.
A further purpose is to attain a device that can be easily mounted on the machine which is the subject of the aforesaid U.S. patent application.
Yet another purpose is to obtain a template which is completely finished and ready for use and is, therefore, suitable for controlling the reciprocal positions of the tool moving crosswise to the bench and of the piece to be worked in a manner coordinated with the forward movement of the piece to be worked.
Besides the above purposes, the invention which is our subject offers various advantages such as: employment of the same components present in the production machine; rapid setting-up of the device on the machine; reliability of the profile obtained on the template; and ability to make perfect reproductions of the profile reproduced. These purposes and advantages together with other purposes and advantages which will appear in the description given hereinafter are pursued by this invention by means of a device suitable for transferring onto a rotating element the lateral profile of a shaped piece which passes substantially perpendicularly to said device. The device is especially suitable for use in machines which produce shaped pieces in general and in which the profile is reproduced on a control cam or template. The purpose of the device is to obtain said control cams or templates, and the device is characterized by comprising in mutual combination and coordination
a means to sense the lateral profile of the shaped piece moving crosswise to said means; and PA1 a working group suitable for processing a plain, unworked disk and controlled by a group to amplify movement, wherein the forward movement of the sample piece controls the rotation of said rotating element.